Waves!
This episode is made by Young Little Unicorn. Characters * Elephant * Kitty * Hamster * Ducky * Foxy * Leopard * Sheepy * Hedgehog * Bunny * Koala Plot Part 1 Elephant was happy as he had a chance to sit alone at the beach. Soon, he saw a giant tsunami and decided to run as quick as he can, but as he did so he was caught in the waves. Kitty was afraid of water and saw the giant wave, resulting in her screaming loudly. Hamster, Ducky and Foxy had their ears blown up by Kitty's scream. Elephant held on to the tree branches and actually survived, but not for long as it broke and made him crush Kitty who's below him. Kitty seemed terribly injured (not dead) but suddenly Leopard accidentally knocked off a flower pot, making it fall on Kitty's head, forcing her brain. Sheepy was on a boat, recruiting for survivors in the tsunami, but instead the waves hit one of her oars making it impale her mouth, but luckily survived. Hedgehog on the other hand was running so quickly she nearly got herself falling into the waterfall. Kitty's dead hand appeared near her leg, which made her scream and fall off the cliff. Bunny's house is underground, so she can easily locate anyone falling off cliffs. She found Hedgehog falling down, and so she tried to save Hedgehog by getting a giant circular cylinder but instead ended up skinning Hedgehog. Bunny dropped the circular cylinder on Koala, while Hedgehog fell and crushed Koala's head. Koala's dead body was flowing through the river, along with an extremely terrified Hedgehog. Ducky and Foxy were running away, while Hamster was screaming when the giant tsunami came across the road. A driver (Dog) was driving while the tsunami turned the car smaller and caused Dog to be flattened. To be continued… Part 2 After the disastrous tsunami had ended, Sheepy's boat fell down, resulting in the boat being destroyed and Sheepy getting her left eye stabbed. Now she's completely blind. While walking on top of someone's roof, she fell off, landing on the ground, but survived. Elephant stopped floating and fell on a panicking Squirrelly. All the towns were empty. Bunny came to see what happened but suddenly a tree was dropped on her body, leaving only her head not yet crushed by the tree. Bunny screamed as she panicked. Leopard found Bunny's head and was disgusted. After Leopard got terrified, he ran into a tree and got himself beheaded (similar to Kitty's death in the previous episode). Elephant could finally relax after the tsunami ended, but after he turned on his radio, there was an announcement that there was an earthquake nearby. Deaths * Kitty had her brain forced by a flower pot. * Koala's head was impaled by several spikes. * Hedgehog possibly got stranded in an area or starved to death. (debatable) * Dog was flattened by the tsunami in his car. * Squirrelly was crushed by Elephant. * Leopard had his head beheaded by a tree. Category:Fan Episodes